


Worthy

by ellenemi



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenemi/pseuds/ellenemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short viginette about Ben, and why he chose to go to Seattle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters of Dark Angel are the property of the Fox Network, James Cameron  & Charles H. Eglee. Any new/and or original characters and creations are the personal property of (C) E.J Whitehouse.

Over the years he'd been to Seattle often, searching for the others and for her.

She was always the one he dreamed about the most, her dark eye's and wide smile keeping him warm and giving him comfort on those nights when sleep simply refused to come.

Not long after his first visit to rainy Seattle, he'd gone up to the high place, to watch the city's denizens below and to find that small amount of piece that being high above the world afforded.

He'd scented her as soon as he'd stepped out onto the rim. Even after all these years her scent was still embedded in his mind and in his heart.

It hadn't been difficult to trail her after that, he just followed his nose.

For day's he'd watch her coming and going from her place of work, surrounded by her friends. And during the nights he trailed her as she stalked around the rooftops of her adopted city, like a tigress on the prowl.

Once or twice he thought she may have sensed him; as occasionally she would stop what she was doing and cock her head to one side as though listening for something… for someone… for him.

He watched her to see if she still believed.

To see if she would be worthy of him.

Worthy of her.

Every few months or so he would return to Seattle. To her. To see if she was ready, and to leave his offering for the 'Blue Lady'.

He'd known she was there from the moment he'd opened the chapel's door. Her sweet scent floating to him on the air. But it wasn't until he heard her voice. Heard her say his name for the first time in an eternity that he let himself smile.

Turning around he drank in the sight of her, as her dark curls framed her delicate face, and her soulful eyes gazed at him in sorrow.

"Max" it came out as a whisper, surprising himself.

"Ben, why are you doing this?"

He could hear the unshed tears in her beautiful voice, as her pain for him washed over him like water.

Cleansing him.

Purifying him.

A ghost of a smile graced his features, and for a moment his golden eyes lit-up with an inner light.

She was ready.

She was worthy.

She would help him find the 'Good Place'.


End file.
